Vertical Take-Off and Landing (VOTL) Aircrafts deployed for firefighting operations, rescue operations, military operations, and the like, are at times required to hover at a particular strategic spatial location repeatedly. This is all the more true in the case of firefighting operations, as the aircrafts deployed therefore need to return to a particular spatial location more than once in order to carry out the assigned operation effectively. The terrain awareness systems and altimeters installed in the aircrafts help the crew thereof ascertain roughly as to where the target spatial location is located, however, a system solely dedicated to this purpose is yet to be known in the art.